Clash of the Anime
by Lunar Hikari
Summary: An all out battle between several animes. Every chapter a new one on one battle will occur... with HILARIOUS results! XD Get ready for all out anime CHAOS! previously Inuyasha vs FMA vs Negi Magi vs Bleach. T for language.
1. Kotaro vs Inuyasha

LH: My friend told, no, ORDERED me to write a story where Kotaro (from Negi Magi) and Inuyasha (from… well… Inuyasha… - -;) meet up and have a contest, as well as other assorted characters from FMA, Inuyasha, Bleach, and Negi Magi.

One day Inuyasha fell onto the Negi Magi World, or vice versa… but it would really be mean for me to drop an entire anime/manga universe onto Inuyasha's head so… I'll just send him to a universe that I keep tucked away in my pocket in case I decide to start an insane fanfiction… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

A blank white void… devoid of any life or noise… until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell down into the void-type-thing.

"Whumph!" Inuyasha landed on the… ground?... and looked up at the… sky?... and yelled, "What the hell was that for LH?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kotaro fell down into the void-type-thing.

"Whumph!" "Ow! What the hell?!" Kotaro didn't land on that ground, but instead squished Inuyasha… gotta hurt…

"Hey I know you! You're that half-demon person who's so full of himself cuz he was the first half-demon person that LH found out about!" Kotaro yelled, pointing at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha replied.

"I bet you've heard of me! I'm pretty famous myself!" Kotaro boasted.

"Nope… who are you?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kotaro facefaulted, "My name is Kotaro Inugami! And I'm a half demon like you!"

A girl with dark blue hair with two crystal spheres in it which pulled a small portion of her hair into a ponytail, suddenly appeared. She was wearing a T-shirt which was dark blue (slightly darker than her hair) on the sleeves and pale blue for the rest, except for a star in the center the same color as the sleeves. She was wearing blue jeans that were lighter than her shirt's sleeves, but darker than the rest of the shirt, along with black boots mostly covered by the jeans. She was short for her age, VERY short. She was only four feet tall, which probably made her shorter than Kotaro even though she is around two years older than him. She had pale gray eyes the color of moonlight.

Kotaro and Inuyasha just stared at her, until Inuyasha worked up the guts to calmly ask, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" (OK maybe not so calmly)

"I'm Hikari, and I'm one of LH's muses! LH sent me here to make sure that you don't kill each other, cuz she doesn't want to have to revive you guys, cuz it's really annoying to have to revive people… But you can just call me Hiri-chan or Kari-chan!" Hikari answered cheerily.

Inuyasha and Kotaro just looked at her like she was insane.

"Oh and Kotaro?" Hikari suddenly asked.

"Yeah… Hiri…chan…?" Kotaro said, confused.

"LH says not to refer to yourself as a half-demon since she isn't really sure whether or not you are a half-demon… and yeah… continue on!" Hikari informed him.

Kotaro and Inuyasha once again stared at her like she was insane, then Kotaro seemed to get an idea…

"Hah! I am such a better, dog-type-person!" Kotaro yelled at Inuyasha, then glanced at Hikari to make sure he was alright with saying that, then face-faulted, as Hikari was running around with candy on a sugar-high.

"No you're not! I'm the better dog person!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Oh yeah, well then let's have a contest! The winner is the better dog person!" Kotaro challenged Inuyasha.

"I'll start! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha killed 100 people… who appeared out of absolutely nowhere, but whatever! XD

"Oh yeah?" Kotaro summoned his dog demons/wolf spirits/furry friends and they killed 100 people as well.

Oh YEAH?! BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha killed 200 people.

"OH YEAH?!" Kotaro transformed into his werewolf/creepy looking/ fluffy dogish form and killed 250 people.

"OH YEAH?!??!?!?! ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" Inuyasha killed 300 people.

"OH YEAH?! WATCH THIS!" Kotaro's doggy ears appeared on his head, then disappeared, then reappeared, etc.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Inuyasha wailed.

"Oh, and…" Kotaro turned around and revealed… HIS WOLF/DOG TAIL!!!"

"NOOOOOO! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU FOR BEING ABLE TO MAKE YOUR EARS REAPPEAR AND DISAPPEAR AT WILL!!!! AND DAMN YOU FOR HAVING A TAIL!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled in defeat.

Hikari jumped over (over her sugar-high already O_o) grabbed Kotaro's hand, and held it up and the air and yelled, "And the winner is… KOTARO INUGAMI!!!"

"Heh, I knew I would win." Kotaro boasted.

"Well of course you did." Hikari said.

"Huh?" Kotaro asked.

"Well Noke wanted it to be a hilarious defeat so, she told LH to have you win because of your ears and tail! ^-^ I mean what would be stupider than that?" Hikari laughed.

Kotaro and Inuyasha looked at each other, got evil looks on their faces, and turned to face Hikari, "Oh Hikari…"

"Don't even think about it you blathering, idiotic, dog/wolves." Hikari said without even turning to look at them, then turned around and revealed that she was holding a GIANT laser gun thing (think the guns Washu from Tenchi has whenever someone calls her "Miss Washu") pointed it at them and said, "Aren't fanfiction universes great? I mean, if the author likes you, you can do whatever you want to!"

Kotaro and Inuyasha ran away in terror.

LH: How did you like it? I plan on updating this at least once every two weeks, but that depends on how motivated I am and how much homework (blegh XC) I get… but I hope that you enjoy this series!


	2. Kamo vs Kirara

LH: Hiya peeps! I'm back again! …though I'm not even sure if there is anyone reading this story… T_T …Well anyway! Here is battle 2 of FMA vs. Inuyasha vs. Negi Magi vs. Bleach! (though I haven't seen many episodes or read many chapters of Bleach… T_T) But whatever! XD

Hikari: Here it is folks! Battle 2! Kamo (or Chamo) vs. Kirara (or Kilala)! Hosted by…. Noke!!!! (pronounced No-kay) XD *runs around on a sugar high… again… - -U And LH? I think you forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter… so here it is! Lunar Hikari does not own any of the animes that appear in this fanfiction, the only things she does own are: myself, Michiyo (Michi), and she kinda owns Noke (actually owned by friend but we share this account so whatever…)

LH: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

(blah blah blah) means that it's what an animal that can't speak normal words is saying.

**Blah blah blah** means that it's when I get bored of using the () and even putting the animal noises so I just use this instead.

Back in the blank void from Battle 1….

"MMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!! (AAAAAHHHHH!!!)" Kirara (in kitten form) fell down into the void. "Mew!" Kirara landed on the… ground-type-stuff… and looked around, trying to locate the person who dumped her into this weird realm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kamo yelled as he fell into the void. "Where did Aniki (Kamo's nickname for Negi) go? Where are you Aniki?!?!" Kamo yelled frantically as he looked around the void searching desperately for Negi, until his eyes fell on Kirara, "Who the hell are you, ya freaky two-tailed cat?" Kamo rudely asked Kirara.

"Meow! Mew Me-me-meow! Mew Mreow, Mya, Nya! (what did you just say you idiotic ferret?!)" Kirara yell, er, meowed… - -U

"I am not a ferret! I am an ermine! An ERMINE damn it!" Kamo yelled back.

Suddenly a girl with black spiky hair down to a little below her shoulders, wearing a panda hat that's expression mirrored her own of irritation. She was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt with a blue pullover T-shirt, and blue jeans. She had gray eyes and was only a little taller than Hikari (the OC from the last chapter). "LH! Hikari! Michi! WHY THE . DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THESE . ANIMALS!!! WHY CAN'T MICHI . DEAL WITH THEM!?!?!?!?!? (LH: the .'s are where a swear word would be, Noke has a curse which prevents her from even saying the word "beep" or any swear words as she swore too often before. So there are simply pauses where a swear word would be. ^-^)

Hikari popped in and said VERY cheerfully, "Well I was the host for the last battle, and this is a battle between animals, one of which can't speak normally, so we needed someone who actually speaks, and since Michi almost never speaks, you were the only one *REALLY big intake of breath* left." She then just smiled.

Noke stared at her like she was insane, "You took that big of a breath for ONE word?! And what's wrong with Michi not talking?"

"For the first question, Yep! ^-^ And since Kirara can't speak human we needed someone who can talk, and LH doesn't want to have the same muse go twice in a row. Oh, and you should get them to start battling."

"Fine. Guys? START BATTLING . !"

Kamo and Kirara looked at each other, and came to a conclusion of what battle they would be doing.

"**We are going to be having a contest to see who is scarier!**" Kirara declared.

"I'll go first!" Kamo yelled. Kamo made a face and started growling menacingly. Kirara looked bored with his performance, Noke wrote on something while sitting in a desk that magically appeared out of nowhere and held up a sign saying 'Score: 2 YOU . . . . SUCK YOU . . . . . FERRET . . . ERMINE THING!!! . YOU!'.

"**My turn!**" Kirara was surrounded by flames and began to transform into her large form, until Kamo threw an ashtray at her, stopping the transformation. Kirara ended up looking like a demented mix n' match version of herself. She still had her kitten versions body, head, and legs. However, she had her big version's ears, feet, and tail, giving her a REALLY messed up appearance.

Kamo started rolling on the ground in laughter, and Noke held up another score-sign saying 'Score: 2 WHAT THE . ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE YOU . . . . CAT?!?!?! YOU THINK THAT'S . SCARY?!'. Mix Kirara growled at Noke, though the growl came out as a mix between her large form's growl and her kitten form's growl.

"My turn again!" Kamo yelled. He then turned around, and when he turned back around to face them, he had a fake goatee on, was smoking one of his magically appearing cigarettes, and was wearing a… PET HAIR/FUR DRESSER/CUTTER PERSON OUTFIT!!!!

Mix Kirara started to run away as fast as she possibly could until she was no longer visible from where Noke and Kamo were in the void.

"Kamo the . ferrmine is the winner. Sucks to be Kirara. I hate you all." Noke said "enthusiastically".

LH: Well how did you guys (assuming that there is anyone reading this… T_T) like it? Sorry if it seemed kind of stupid, I didn't really have many ideas for this battle, now the battle that will be taking place in many, many, MANY chapters (or just 6 depending on my mood) will have TRUE inspiration! *gets kicked in the head by Noke* OW what was that for?!

Noke: You. . Made. Me. . Be. The. . Host. For. A. . Battle. Between. TWO. . . . . ANIMALS!!!! DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! *gets shocked by chip imbedded in skin* Ow! Dang you, Mononoke! DANG YOU!!!!!!

LH: Wellllllll…. While Noke is off killing Mononoke (My friend who I share this account with) Stay tuned for the next "exciting" battle!


	3. Toshiro vs Ed

LH: Alrighty here is the next "exciting" (not really) chapter of Negi Magi vs. blah blah blah I'm too lazy to type the rest right now. - -U

Disclaimer: I just realized I think I forgot to put one of these in the other two chapters… well anyway… I don't own any of the people in this, OTHER THAN: Hikari, Michi, and my friend owns Noke, but she doesn't have an account since she feeds all of her ideas to ME! ;P

Oh, yeah and: _italics_ mean that either someone is thinking, or in Michi's case, using telepathy. _Italics that are underlined_ are what Michi's signs say.

You know the drill by now. White void. Screaming. Dogpile. Same as always. Only this time, the two people were both the heights of the average 10-12 year old.

"I AM NOT SHORT!!!!" Ed and Toshiro yelled simultaneously.

"…" Michi appeared in between the two of them and…. Hit them with two signs that she pulled from the mini-universes that all anime females have to store their randomly appearing crap and mallets.

"AAAHHH! Who the heck are you?!" Ed yelled. Toshiro simply jumped back in surprise.

_I'm Michiyo Oguri. Call me Michi. Don't call me Chiyo or I WILL crush you into tiny little pieces with my psychic abilities, and then use dragon-fire to turn you into charcoal._

"AAAHHH! Where did that voice come from?!" Ed yelled… again… - -U

_It's telepathy. You're an idiot. End of story._

"Hey don't call me an idiot!" Ed shouted (LH: a different word! Yay!)

"…She's right, you're an idiot, but you're short too." Toshiro remarked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOTIC MUNCHKIN WHO CAN'T TELL LEFT FROM RIGHT?!" Ed yelled, eyes blazing with the flames of anger.

"…I never said any of that, but at least I'm taller than you." Toshiro said, insultingly.

"No you're not! I'm WAY taller than you, ya shrimp!" Ed responded.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

And you get the picture…

_Why don't you have a contest, I mean, you've already wasted over a page of this chapter anyway. _Michi's wonderful sign read.

LH: Don't go breaking the fourth wall Michi! Or I'll shove you into the Panama Canal, somehow, across many many manyx100 miles.

Michi shuddered.

"Fine. We'll have a tallness contest!" Ed said. Then he turned around, transmuted his arm into its swordish form, told Toshiro to stand up against the wall, and marked his height. Then he magically marked his own height. …They were the same.

"That can't be right! I'm WAY taller than you!" Toshiro shouted. (Toshiro? Shouting? AAAHHHH!!! THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!!!! Oh… wait never mind, he's shouted before, just not too often.)

So they both stood next to each other, and started stretching as much as they possibly could to try and make themselves taller than the other.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Ed shouted. "You can't stand on your shoes!"

"Oh yeah! Well you're only on your toes!" (tip-toes for anyone who can't figure that out.)

"No I'm not!"

"Fine, well if you want to play that way…" Toshiro ran off, and came back with platform shoes on, then went on his tip-toes.

"Grr…." Ed ran off, and came back with TWO pairs of platform shoes on… don't ask how… O_o

"Hah! I'm gonna win now!" Toshiro had left for another way to cheat, and came back with stilts on.

Ed just gaped at him while Michi slapped her forehead and muttered "I'm surrounded by freaking IDIOTS…"

Toshiro and Ed froze, and turned to face Michi. "…You… You… YOU TALKED!!!"

_No I didn't. I used telepathy. __SEE?_

Toshiro and Ed both facefaulted, knocking themselves out in the process.

Hikari burst in with enough force to wake Ed and Toshiro up, grabbed Michi's hand, raised it up in the air and yelled "And the winner is…. MICHI!!!!"

"What? But she's not even a contestant!" Ed and Toshiro yelled simultaneously.

"So? This was the only ending MON and LH could think of. After all, you're both awesome chibi-ish people, though I'm the coolest by FAR." Hikari answered.

As Ed and Toshiro prepared to attack the two of them Hikari yelled "Well, time to go! You guys can clean up the mess by yourselves, after all, you did make it. We'll check back on you guys in a week. Bye!"

Before Ed and Toshiro could respond both girls teleported out of the void leaving a sticker on the… wall? Saying: Do not open until Dec 16.

"…Crap."

LH: Gomen Gomen Gomen! (Japanese for: Sorry Sorry Sorry!) I've been REALLY busy! But I actually have a LIST of reasons why this chapter was late. They are:

Two new anime obsessions. (Pre-Cure 5 and Naruto)

I found more episodes of Naruto abridged.

School (DANG YOU SCHOOL!!!)

Preparing for Thanksgiving

Also, MON is short for Mononoke who is NOT a fanfic author (unless there actually is a fanfic author named Mononoke but this one is my friend who feeds me fanfic ideas… like this one!)

So when I remembered this fanfic I wrote this entire chapter in under an hour. Heh heh, wonderful me.


	4. Asakura vs Renji

LH: Hey guys! I'm back again! To make up for the long wait for the last chapter, I decided that I'm going to put another one up right away!

Kari: And I'm back again to host this battle of the ages… and hairstyles… ^-^

LH: …?

But anyway…

Kari: Reviewers' Corner!

MONonoke: Thank you for reviewing the results of your randomness! Did you like Noke's magical desk and signs? And one last thing… Heh heh, MOO… DANCE COW DANCE!

Yami: Thnx Yaka! …wait, this is Yaka right? O.o If it's not, ignore anything else that I am saying! ^-^; But thanks 4 my first ever review!!! X3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (other than Kari, Michi, and Noke) nor do I make any money off of this fanfic. If you don't believe me I will… uh… sic my… uh… GUINEA PIG ON YOU!!! Fear the power of the carrots!

Same beginning as always. Blah blah, dogpile. Blah blah host.

"Hey! Don't you even THINK about cutting out on MY page time!" Kari yelled.

Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, this time the void is purple, because the white one is still being cleaned out by Toshiro and Ed… well either that or their just locked in there for no reason at all… But the sticker says not to open until Dec 16. I MUST OBEY THE STICKER! **OBEY!!!!!**

"**YOU.**" Asakura (or Kazumi, from Negi Magi) said threateningly pointing at the other contestant.

"What?" Renji (Bleach) asked, obviously VERY confused.

"**YOU STOLE MY HAIRSTYLE!!!!!**" Asakura yelled. "Adeat!" A bunch of little cameras appeared and flew off in random directions. "… crap I forgot that the only thing my pactio card does is create surveillance cameras… shit." Asakura muttered.

"What the heck do you mean? **My** anime has been around longer than yours!" Renji replied.

"Uh… actually LH and Mononoke aren't sure about that! ^-^;" Kari happily corrected Renji.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Renji and Asakura shouted.

"Well we were able to figure out when Bleach was first made, but nothing came up for Negi Magi… so yeah, I really do mean that we aren't sure!" Kari "thoughtfully" responded.

"**Well you still stole ****MY**** hairstyle… DDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Asakura "joyfully" said.

LH: Kari stop teasing the adjectives! You know that they hate that and start to mess up sentences when you do that!

"Sorry!" Kari cheerily responded.

Asakura and Renji stopped squabbling to turn and stare at Kari like she was an idiot.

"Who are you talking to?" They asked Kari.

"Lunar Hikari, who else?" Kari answered, wondering why they couldn't hear me too.

LH: It's cuz their contestants and you're a host.

"Ooooooh!"

"…WTC?"

"…Oh, **RENJI**…" Asakura menacingly cooed (LH: couldn't think of a better word than cooed).

_I wonder if that Kari-girl is schizophrenic… _Renji turned around. "What?"

"**YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" Asakura attacked Renji while he was still in a confused state after watching Kari have a conversation with thin air, and then ask why they couldn't hear it too. Renji, still in a dazed state, had no chance at all. Within seconds he was pummeled into oblivion, and Asakura, exhausted from the effort of pummeling a Soul Reaper Lieutenant into the ground, fainted.

Kari, seeming to have just realized that she should be keeping on eye on the contestants, noticed that they weren't conscious. "Aww… they got over their differences and fell asleep! Kawaii! (cute)" Then seeming to remember something she suddenly shouted, once again waking the unconscious contestants up (see last chapter for the first time) "And the winner is… NOKE!!!!!!"

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!"Asakura yelled in disbelief.

"But she wasn't even in this chapter! Don't you at least have to show up at least once in the chapter in order to be eligible to win?" Renji asked.

Kari started leafing through the rule book for this battle sequence thingy. "Hmm… let's see here… AH HA!!!! You have to at least be **MENTIONED** to be eligible to win. And the mentioning cannot be in the from of Hikari shouting out 'and the winner is *insert name here*!'"

"Ha! So that means Noke can't win! The only time she's been mentioned is in your little winner catchphrase-chapter ending- thing." Asakura triumphantly shouted.

"Well actually she's been mentioned several times now! Once in the review area, once by Renji, and once by you! ^-^" Kari cheerily corrected Asakura.

"What? But I never mentioned her!" Asakura denied.

"Well you said, and I quote *big intake of breath* 'Look several lines up to see the mentioning of Noke'." Kari then simply smiled.

"I never mentioned her either…" Renji muttered.

"You said that 'she wasn't even in this chapter'. That clearly refers to Noke, since who else would 'she' be? And now we've all mentioned her twice! No… Three times for me!" Kari corrected.

As their squabbling continued Kari used a substitution jutsu to replace herself with… THE LOG!!!! And snuck out of the purple void. A deep voice was heard in the background saying, "LOGGED!"

And that was when Renji and Asakura realized that they were locked in the purple void… with another Dec 16 sticker on the wallish-thing.

LH: Another chapter down! I'm getting better at remembering to update! XD By the way, the substitution jutsu was a reference to Naruto, a totally awesome anime with a totally retarded main character! And THE LOG and LOGGED are taken from Naruto abridged, a hilarious video series on Youtube by: Masakox and Vegeta3936(?) I'm not sure about the numbers for Vegeta… - -;

Kari: But stay tuned any wonderful, great, joyous, wonderful, nice, kind, wonderful readers! Did I mention that you guys (if it's plural anyway) are wonderful? Oh, and if anyone other than Yami and MONonoke are reading this… Press the pretty green button that says "Review this Story/Chapter" on it. (singsong voice) You know you want tooooooo.

LH: …no more sugar for you Kari… But she is right on one thing… Press the review button!!! (puppy dog eyes) Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase?


	5. Hide 'n Seek: Michi Edition!

LH: Well here it is folks! The fifth chapter of Negi blah blah blah blah… once again I'm too lazy to type the rest of the title… maybe I should just change it to Clash of the Anime? Anyway… Here's Kari!

Kari: *dressed like a news anchorwoman… with high heels to make herself look taller* Well before we start this chapter… we have a "Thank You" to give to a VERY kind user on fanfiction. So from everyone inside of Lunar Hikari's mind (and MONonoke) Thank you Metal Bahumet for favoriting and story alerting our increasingly random rambling story!! And also… Reviewer's Corner!

Mononoke: …I'm not sure what to make of that review… were you trying to tell me something with hidden messages? I'm pretty sure I saw 'THE LOG' somewhere in there… O.o;

Well anyway *glares at Kari and Noke who are trying to kill each other* ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Well since this is a bonus chapter there is no void. Instead it is going to be an all out hide 'n seek battle between Kari, Michi, and Noke! Instead of being in a void, which has absolutely NO hiding spaces, this chapter will be taking place in a forest… Don't ask how I got my hands on a forest, just live with it.

Kari has a slightly different look this chapter, her hair is up in rather large twin buns on either side of her head (think TenTen from Naruto, only the buns are bigger) and the crystal orbs that are ALWAYS present in her hair have shifted forms to be two ribbons holding the buns up, with mini versions of the crystals in the middle of the bows.

"NOT IT!!!" Noke and Kari yelled immediately after arriving at the forest.

_Fine. I'll be the first seeker_ Michi… er… thought-spoke(?)

Kari and Noke nodded and went running off into the woods, as fast as they possibly could, trying to outdo the other.

Michi simply stood outside of the forest and didn't even bother counting, she just stood there and waited.

……………………………………………………………With Kari ……………………………………………………………

Kari quickly jumped into a bush, and sat there humming a tune to herself. _I hope Noke and Michi don't find out where I'm hiding_ she thought.

……………………………………………………………With Noke…………………………………………………………...

Noke was running through the forest, it had already been three minutes, which meant it wouldn't be long before Michi came into the forest and started searching for them. She noticed a particularly shady bush on the outskirts of a clearing, and without a second's thought, jumped into it.

"OW! Noke what the crap was that for?" Kari said, rubbing her head after Noke and done the equivalent of kicking her in the head.

"Kari?! What the____ are you doing here?! (LH: I'm going to replace Noke's .'s with ___'s. This way Word won't get mad at me and self-destruct. ^-^)

"I should be asking you the same question!" Kari said (they don't want to yell because then Michi will probably hear them and come and find them) "I was here first! Go find your own hiding spot!"

"No way! If I go out there now I'm dead meat! You go and find a different spot!"

"Make me!" Kari yelled as she threw a cookie shaped piece of cardboard (? O.o) at Noke's head.

"AHHH! A cookie!" Noke "quietly" yelled. When she realized that it wasn't a real cookie she growled (yes Noke can growl) and charged at Kari, who immediately began running in the other direction. "GET BACK HERE KARI!!!" Noke yelled. She then tackled her to the ground.

…………………………………………………………With Michi……………………………………………………………..

"GET BACK HERE KARI!!!"

Michi had finally heard what she was waiting for. She turned and started walking into the forest. She had, after all, realized that Kari would EVENTUALLY do something to annoy the heck out of Noke, which would result in Noke yelling, tipping Michi off to their location.

As Michi was walking, she realized, that this was the way that she had always been able to find them whenever they played Hide 'n Seek. Surprisingly, they never learned that Noke's yelling was loud enough to be heard from ten miles away.

When Michi finally made it to the clearing that Noke and Kari were in, she saw Kari running away again, until Noke tackled her again.

_Found you._ Michi thought-spoke.

Kari immediately jumped up, startling Noke "Well now it's time to see your score!"

A computer suddenly appeared out of nowhere and words started appearing on the screen letter by letter (like their being typed)

**Current Scores:**

**Michiyo: 10 minutes**

**Hikari: yet to go**

**Mo ***WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM* Noke beat the crap out of that screen of the machine until it replaced the letters on the screen with ones of her choosing (LH: HEY! That computer cost a lost of money! I'm charging Mononoke for that!)

**Noke the coolest most powerful girl on the planet who is in no way associated with any of the idiots standing near her: yet to go**

"That's more like it!" Noke happily said. Wait. Happily? NOKE?! **HAPPY?! **_**THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!! **_ Oh, wait never mind… It's not "Happy Noke" (Noke's good clone, instead of evil clone, cuz Noke kind of is evilish…) she's just not mad at something! Phew!

LH: Now Michi, you get to pick the next seeker.

_Noke broke the computer, so she goes next. _Michi thought-spoke.

"Dang it…" Noke muttered.

"You know… I have a feeling that we've forgotten something…" Kari said, struggling to remember what it was that she forgot.

_You mean other than the fact that two of the eight _(# subject to change)_ voids are currently sealed until Tuesday? _Michi thought-asked.

"…Nah!"

LH: So how did you guys like it? I figure I'll do Noke's Hide 'n Seek for the tenth chapter, and Kari's for the fifteenth! (By the way, if you hadn't figured out that Kari is going to be the third seeker, than you should think about it for a second. Kari last choice. Noke the one picking. Noke want revenge. You got it yet?) If someone wants them to show up sooner (or never at all) just let me know! If even one person wants them to show up sooner I'll type that much faster! ^-^ And I'll give you: a cookie (:-:), a smiley , and a bunny!

( ) ( )

( o o )

( () () )

Help him gain… WORLD DOMINATION!!!! Post him somewhere! ^-^

Kari and Noke: Please review! *to each other* STOP COPYING ME!!!

Michi: _Save me from the idiots by reviewing… Please! LH promised me that she would let me go on a vacation AWAY FROM THOSE TWO if at least one person (other than Mononoke and Yami) reviewed! PLEASE! SAVE ME!!!!_


	6. Hide 'n Seek: Noke Edition!

LH: …apparently Michi begging for review doesn't work on you guys… -muttering- I knew I shoulda gotten her acting lessons… Well anyway, since there were absolutely no votes, I am going to continue the Hide 'n Seek saga simply because I have no inspiration whatsoever for the battle-type-things soooo, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Back in the forest that last chapter took place in…

"Ok Noke, now you have to wait five minutes, then you can come into the forest, and no those five minutes will not count towards your final score." Kari informed Noke.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Wait 5 seconds which count on my score and then run away from you guys!" Noke said, exasperated.

Kari sighed, "This is going to be a _very _long day…"

Several sessions of telling Noke the duties of the Seeker… again… this always happens…

"Ok, I got it now. You guys go off and hide and I will wait… S? WT_ Your handwriting sucks Kari!" Noke was reading off of notecards that Kari had made, but unfortunately, Kari is kind of an incarnation of my randomness, and she got my bad handwriting… But that's totally irrelevant to the plot, so ONWARD!!!

"It's a five! _**A FIVE!!!**_ If your eyesight is so bad that you can't read than it's not my problem! …And my handwritings getting better…" Kari muttered.

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to start counting now so shut up!" Noke yelled.

Kari went running off into the forest with Michi walking behind. About three feet into the forest Kari stopped and jumped into a tree, where she was going to enact her dastardly plan… Michi, however, simply used the powers that she was given from Latias and Latios to make herself invisible. Having all of the powers (and more) of the Eon Dragons can really be useful at times, and Hide 'n Seek was just one of those.

After five minutes of counting Noke ran into the forest in the direction that she had heard Kari going (since Michi walks silently so therefore couldn't be heard) and stopped about three feet into the forest, having the strangest feeling that someone was standing right next to her, but there was no one there so that couldn't be right… could it?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant chocolate chip cookie came flying at Noke's head, and she, being the cookie-phobe that she is, freaked out and ran in the opposite direction, not stopping long enough to notice the little flashing red light on the side of the cookie. That flashing red light was actually a very high-tech tracking system that Kari was using to keep the cookie chasing Noke long enough for Noke to have gone out of bounds, automatically disqualifying her.

About ten seconds later a 13 year old girls voice was heard over the magically appearing intercoms yelling, "Noke has gone out of the 28.257801-twenty-billion-and-three mile forest and is hereby disqualified from this challenge. However, we still need two people for Kari to try and find, so she is still going to have to hide… once we find her…"

"Also if you haven't guessed yet, Kari is the next seeker! And Noke… GET OVER HERE _**NOW!!!!!!!!**_"

Michi and Kari walked over to the (malfunctioning) computers and looked at the scores:

**Current Scores:**

**Michiyo: 20 min.**

**Hikari: yet to go**

**Mofjaklsfjkanosdfjnoioatokeweitnakwejfkla;sfNOKE: umm… insert little infinity symbol thingy here…**

Michi turned and started walking away after she was done reading the scores, then realized that Kari wasn't behind her. She turned around and saw…

Kari staring at the computer screen with REALLY wide eyes.

"…Shiny…"Kari repeated over and over and OVER again, staring at the "shiny" screen.

Michi sweatdropped at continued walking away.

LH: Sorry for the reaaaaaallllllllyyyy long wait, that is if anyone is still (or ever has been) reading this… but…. Yeah…. I've got no excuse other than homework, but that's a REALLY overused excuse… even if it IS true in this case… Well anyway… Kari! Take it away!

Kari: See ya next time! Don't forget to Review and also…

/l、

(ﾟ､ ｡ 7

l、 ~ヽ

じしf,)ノ

This is Kitty. Copy and paste him into your profile to help him gain… WORLD DOMINATION!!! …Just don't put him next to Bunny...

Kari: and also… OBEY ME!!!! ;P


	7. Hide 'n Seek: Kari Edition!

LH: Yo Peeps! –notices Kari and Michi staring at her like she is insane- …what?

Kari: Since when do you say 'Yo'?

LH: …since……..since…………….SINCE NOW!!!!

Kari: -facefault-

Michi: _well anyway. We apologize for the delay. LH got obsessed with trying to find abridged versions of all of her favorite animes, and watching Excel Saga, Yugioh GX, Nanatsuiro Drops, Yugioh Abridged, Deathnote, Fruits Basket, and…um… other stuff at the SAME TIME. …yes she is obsessive and insane._

LH: Hey! I might be a little obsessive, BUT I AM NOT INSANE!! And also... Thank you flamecca and daddyslilgirl21096 for being the first people that I do not actually know in real life to review!!! You are my first ever reviewers and that makes me INCREDIBLY HAPPY!!! X3 XD Yeah! THANK YOU!!!

Kari: Before any other creepy –shudders then blinks wondering why she shuddered- things can happen… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

The third and final round of hide 'n seek is finally here! Let's see how everyone is doing…

_Well it should be obvious by now but, the seeker for this round is Hikari._ Michi thought-spoke-which-I-am-just-going-to-call-said-from-now-on.

Kari blinked in surprise. "…I am?"

Michi facefaulted _Of course. Only __**you**__ could be so dense as to not realize that._

"Well at least we finally managed to locate Noke… She got all the way to Indonesia and was working on eliminating every cookie on the face of the planet with a REALLY big explosion." Kari said, then smiled.

_I don't want to know do I?_

"No. No you don't."

Noke was then dragged (kicking, screaming, and biting) through a door that appeared in the middle of a forest for no apparent reason.

"Let me go! I MUST DESTROY THE COOKIES!!! I MUST!!! –shifty eyes- the voices told me so… the voices know ALL…" Noke screamed, then she started to cackle maniacally.

…_well…. Anyway, let's just start the round so that we can end this stupid game already, ok?_ Michi said.

"Fine… I guess the total annihilation of cookies can wait for a few minutes… but you better make this quick, Kari!"

"hehe… You can count on THAT, Noke… You can count on that…" Kari muttered sinisterly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

LH: JUST START ALREADY!!!

_Ok Kari, start counting and then use any means necessary to find us… OTHER than psychic abilities or tracking chips…_

Kari quickly hid the tracking devices that she had been building behind her back and smiled sheepishly while sweatdropping.

_GO!_

**---With Noke and Michi---**

"Michi?"

_What…._

"Why does the forest smell like gasoline?"

…_uh…I don't know… Maybe you're just imagining it?_

"Ok!"

**---With Kari---**

After counting to the specified number (LH: I forgot ok?) Kari grabbed a match from who-knows-where, lit it, and chucked it at the gasoline covered forest.

**---20 seconds later---**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"/_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!_

Noke and Michi came running out of the blazing inferno that used to be the forest.

Kari looked up from her manga and simply said, "Found ya!"

**---At the computer---**

**Current Scores:**

**Michiyo: 20 min.**

**Hikari: 20 sec.**

**Mofjaklsfjkanosdfjnoioatokeweitnakwejfkla;sfNOKE: umm… insert little infinity symbol thingy here…**

The door appears again and I walk out of it, "And the winner issssss……. HIKARI!!!!"

_Congrats Hiri-chan._

"Hmph!"

"Congratu…uh….Yay for you HIKARI!!! Wait…who's HIKARI?" Kari asked, incredibly confused.

"…She's YOU Kari!" I yelled.

"…Oooooohhhhhhh…. I get it now! Yay!"

LH: Next chapter is the epilogue, unless anyone out there wants me to continue making these, in which case just tell me (in a review) what characters from any of the four main animes that I have been using (or any other anime, as long as you include info on those characters, their attacks, etc.) And tell me who you want to be the host, and I will do my best to write it!

Kari: -whispers something in LH's ear-

LH: Oh…yeah… sorry for the long wait any readers who might be reading this… I have ABSOLUTELY no excuse this time, other than REALLY wanting to watch anime, read other fanfics, working on a one-shot, and being at Wolf Ridge for a week… Hey! I DO have excuses! Noke you little liar! –chucks all-powerful plushie at Noke's head- So please Review!


End file.
